


I didn’t fall for you, you tripped me

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Central City PD ask for you help with a criminal you used to be friends with. Who just so happens to show up to pester you.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Leonard Snart & Reader, Leonard Snart / Reader, Leonard Snart x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 4





	I didn’t fall for you, you tripped me

The newest assignment had taken over nearly all of your focus. You’d been assigned to helping One of the officers with a high profile criminal. You were supposed to be meeting someone who had told you over the phone that their name was Joe.

He hadn’t been clear on who exactly it was though you had your suspicions. You’d been investigated at least twice all because you grew up at the end of the road the Snart’s had lived on and you had happened to hang around with them when you were all younger. While you were trying to figure out if this was another Snart thing or perhaps, your hard work had paid off, and someone new was causing an issue. Something kicked at your leg and you fell. Someone twirled you and caught you as you fell. Once you’d gathered your bearing and looked up at them you sighed.  
“Looks like you just keep falling for me.” Snart said with a smirk. He had hold of you and you couldn’t quite get enough footing to get out of his grip.  
“I didn’t fall for you, you tripped me!” You answered sharply.  
“Agree to disagree. So what’re you doing here? You wouldn’t be joining the task force to find me would you?” He sounded casual as he asked. As if he didn’t care if you were or not. Although if he wasn’t worried about the investigation, which you could now only assume was to set up a man hunt for him, why was he here?  
“It’s none of your business.” You said quickly and he smiled.  
“So you are. Good. It’ll be easier to stay on the run.” He smiled to himself as he let you go with a flourished twrl and started to leave. You noted that he was wearing janitorial clothes.  
“You know I’m going to have to tell them that you’re here!” You called after and he glanced back at you.  
“I know. That’s why I turned off the cameras.” He gave you a look that was filled with chaos as he turned back and hurried out of the building to a getaway car.


End file.
